Bellatrix Black of the Nobel & Ancient House of Black
by SlytherinPrincess6
Summary: This is a story about Bellatrix Black's childhood. The story begins when Bella is 5. Through out the story Bella learns the Dark Arts, goes on dates, & becomes one of the best Deatheaters.
1. Prolouge

**A/N; This is my first story so please be nice. I would love nice and not rude criticism. So please enjoy this story. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.**

 ** Prologue **

* * *

_When she was born her parents knew she was going to be a powerful witch, a very powerful witch. They knew she would rise above others. She was practically royalty along with her sisters and cousins. She was practically royalty because she was a Black._


	2. Chapter 1 - A Little Girl

A little girl of the age of 5 just awoke from a nap. This girls name is Bellatrix Druella Black. She is a heiress to the vast fortune of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Bella's parents are very respected in their community. Bella will be very respected as well. As a matter of fact she already is respected but not as much as she will be in the future. They are respected so much because they come from the Noble and Ancient House of Black, which is a family of extremely wealthy purebloods. A pureblood is a magical human that has had magical powers in their blood and D.N.A. since their family line has been alive. Bella called for her personal house-elf Tweety.

"Yes Mistress, you called for Tweety Mistress," Tweety said to Bellatrix after she appeared.

"I did call, where is my mother at?" Bellatrix asked her.

"She is in the sitting room on the first floor, I believe Mistress Druella is planning the Christmas Eve ball," The house-elf told her.

"Thank you Tweety, you are dismissed," Bella said to the elf waving her hand.

Bellatrix then left her bedroom on the third floor, still in her silk emerald green nightgown. A minute later she arrived at the sitting room on the first floor. Bellatrix knocked on the half-way open solid oak door. As she knocked Bella called out "Mother."

"Oh Bellatrix darling, you're awake," Druella Black spoke to her daughter.

"Yes mother I am," Bellatrix told Druella. After a moment, a pause, Bella asked "Do you think it would be okay if I helped you plan the ball for a little bit?"

After thinking about it for a second Druella told her daughter "Yes I wouldn't see how that would be a problem."

"So what do we need to do, Mother?" Bellatrix asked.

Druella replied with "I need you to help me with the invitations." She then gave Bella piece of paper with the names of all the prominent pureblood families and their still existing members. "So look at this list and address an invitation to each person," Druella told her.

"So the invitations will look that this?" Bellatrix asked showing Druella an invitation.

 **You are cordially invited to The Christmas**

 **Eve Ball hosted by Cygnus and Druella Black.**

 **Mr. Orion Black we would like to invite you to the Ball we are hosting on Christmas Eve. There will be champagne, appetizers, and dancing. The main meal will be served at 6:00 p.m. Please arrive no later than 5:00 p.m. Please R.S.V.P by owl to Druella Black no later than December 21.**

"Yes darling it's perfect," Druella told her.

"Mother, is it okay if I finish the invitations then go and see if some of my friends can come over?" Bellatrix asked her mother.

"It depends on who you want to invite over," Druella said to Bella.

"I would like to invite Aria Greengrass, Sirius, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy," Bella told her mother.

"That would be fine, as long as their parents agree," Druella said. "I'll go make the floo calls and see if any of them are able to come." She went to the entrance hall to use the big fireplace. Druella came back into the room and said Sirius was the only one who can come over.

"Okay, that's fine," Bella said. "When is he coming over?"

"In 15 minutes," Druella informed her.

"I'm going to finish the last two invitations, then go get ready," Bellatrix told her while writing out the last of the invitations.

"Since your cousin Sirius will be here soon call for Tweety to apperate you up to your room," Druella told Bellatrix.

"Tweety!" Bella called

"Yes Mistress Bella," Tweety said.

"Please apperate me to my room," Bellatrix told her.

Tweety grabbed Bellatrix's arm and not even a second later they were standing in Bellatrix's bedroom.

 **A/N~ I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. The link below is to a picture of Bellatrix's room.**

 **Room-** content/dam/images/hgtv/fullset/2008/12/2/0/dh09-master-bedroom-wide_ . .1280.


End file.
